Forbidden Love, Dark Desires
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: (AU)Demons are running wild, hunters have been chasing the monsters down for thousands of years. One demon wants nothing more than to play with the hearts of men, but one night she ends up with a hunter by mistake...what will happen when they find out each other's secrets? (demon hunter!Sheamus) (mage!Cesaro) (demon!Desi[oc])
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Greetings, all! I'm here to bring another rom-fic to life, this one more dark and dirty than the other. This one involves demons, demon hunters, magic, and a lot of sexual content.**

 **This first chapter is probably the safest chapter I'll probably wright, aside from the mention of blood and death, so be prepared when reading this fic.**

 **For those of you who are interested, enjoy!**

* * *

Blood. It was everywhere. On the wall of the alleyway, the ground, and on THEM...the demons that had been slain moments ago. A pale hand gripped the cross-shaped handle of a dagger, dark red liquid dripped from the blade as the slayer turned away from the three bodies that were turning to ashes.

"You done now?" asked a voice. "Our match starts in ten minues..."

The slayer ran a hand over his bloodied face with a sigh as he approached his partner, both black-clad men were barely visible in the shadowy area of the alley. "Let's get going, then."

The men walked for a while until the arena where the night's Smackdown Live was being held, then they slipped into the shadows of the employee entrance where all the wrestlers entered. There was a light that filled the area for a moment, then two men stepped forward and revealed themselves as the Smackdown Tag Team champions Sheamus and Cesaro. The two were wearing their street clothes and holding their title belts.

"Five minutes left..." Cesaro said as he looked at his watch, then the two went inside and rushed to the locker room to get ready for their match against Xavier Woods and Big E.

...

The crowd was going crazy as New Day came down to the ring, some weren't as thrilled to see them as the rest.

A young woman with long browinish-blonde hair stood among the crowd, her ice blue eyes searching for her next target. She had been uninterested in anyone she had seen in the crowd and none of the wrestlers of either gender had caught her eye. Until she heard the familiar music of her favorite tag team.

"I know who I want~" she whispered, a wicked grin was on her face as she licked her lips...her eyes were locked on a certain red-haired wrestler as he made his way to the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

At the end of the match, Sheamus and Cesaro were victorious. The duo headed backstage to get dressed when they had the feeling that they were being followed. Cesaro went on while Sheamus decided to hang around backstage to see what was going on.

After a moment of walking around, he found nothing...until he went back to the locker room area. There was a woman there, looking around like she was lost. Her light brownish colored hair was tied up in a ponytail with some of the fringe hanging slightly over her ice blue eyes, she had light porcelain skin and a very petite body. She had on a black off the shoulder top, a pair of dark colored cut-off jeans, and a pair of black boots.

Thinking he should do something, Sheamus approached the young woman. "Need help?"

The woman was confused at first, then her jaw dropped when she actually payed attention to who was talking to her. She snapped herself out of her daze and smiled nervously. "Yeah...I got tangled in with a crowd and somehow ended up being pushed back here..."

"I'll walk you out."

"Um...ok..."

The two began to walk in silence, the girl trailed behind Sheamus slightly with a grin on her face. Small black horns and a demon-like tail appeared on her, ice blue eyes glowing with mischief. They disappeared, though, as Sheamus stopped and turned to face her. She put on her most innocent smile as she stood closely.

One touch was all she needed...

So she pretended to trip as one of the laces of her boots suddenly came undone, falling forward without giving it away she was setting it all up. Sheamus caught her and their eyes met as she turned her head to look at him.

"Sorry..." the young woman said in fake embarrassment. "...I'm a little clumsy..."

This was it, this was her chance. They continued to look into each other's eyes, both pairs fading to white.

Perfect.

Sheamus helped the girl stand upright, but held her as if he was afraid she was going to break. She turned until they were properly facing each other and placed her hands on his chest. Their lips met, Sheamus's hands made their way down to the woman's hips, holding on tightly as he pinned her against the wall.

"Ew, get a room..." Charlotte said as she walked by, walking out of the exit door that was right next to them.

The two broke apart and looked at each other, breathless.

"Getting a room sounds nice~" the woman said a seductive smile on her face.

"Let me get changed and we'll go to my hotel room."

"Don't keep me waiting~"

Sheamus rushed off to the locker room to change out of his ring gear and into some regular clothes, then rushed back and practically pulled the woman out to his car with him.

 **...(Moments Later)...**

The two were all over each other in the elevator, Sheamus had her pinned against the wall and her legs were wrapped around him as their lips were locked in passion. Once the elevator doors opened Sheamus carried the woman to his hotel room, unlocking the door and practically slamming it shut behind them as they quickly made their way to the bed. The woman's shirt was immediately tossed aside and she kicked her boots off, then she took off her shorts as Sheamus's own clothes were discarded as well. Their lips met once more, this time filled with more lust and desire for each other.

Sheamus pinned the woman to the bed and slipped a hand in her bra, rubbing and squeezing the soft sensitive skin which taunted a soft moan out of her. A small smile was present on the woman's flustered face, her hands moved to her prey's shoulders as she looked at him with begging eyes. The hand that was in her bra then made its way down into her panties, two fingers teasing her womanhood and sending chills down her spine. Her toes curled and she bit her lip as a finger slipped inside her wet entrance before slipping back out and diving back in repeatedly, she felt her heartbeat speed up as she clawed at Sheamus's shoulders.

The woman's bra and panties were soon in the floor, followed shortly by Sheamus's underwear. He held the woman's legs on either side of him, positioning himself and slowly slipping his entire length inside the woman's waiting entrance. His thrusts started out slow, teasing, and gentle but he picked up speed when she moaned. Her legs locked around his waist and her arm went around his shoulders, long nails scratched and clawed leaving marks on his pale skin. She moved her head to the side as he kissed down her neck to her chest, then he pinned her arms on either side of her as he pounded into her with short hard thrusts. Her moans echoed through the room, her voice reaching a higher pitch as she felt herself close to her release. The bed began to rock and squeak under the pressure as things got heated once more, panting and moaning could be heard out in the hall and in the neighboring rooms. Her toes curled and she arced her back, a high pitched moan escaped her lips as she came, and Sheamus finished soon after.

Sheamus pulled out and laid down next to the woman, wrapping his arms around her as she curled up against him. She looked and saw his eyes were returning to their normal color, but his eyes also showed how tired he was. After making sure Sheamus was asleep, the woman went and showered. Once she was clean, she walked out into the room where her clothes were, horns showing and tail swaying lazily behind her as she got dressed.

"I'll have to play with you again sometime..." she grinned at the sleeping Irishman before disappearing in a burst of flames.


End file.
